Spaces Between Words
by x-Guitar-x-Girl-x
Summary: With Yuki working 24/7 to meet a deadline, Shuichi believes their relationship -and sex life- to be all over. When he tells Hiro of his problems, Hiro comes up with an ingenius and hillarious plan to help get their love life back on track. YukixShuichi


"Yuki?"

Shuichi's question was met by silence.

"Ne, Yuki?"

Shuichi suddenly darted behind the door as a book was thrown his way.

"What, brat, I'm working?!"

Slowly edging the door back open, Shuichi faltered. "I…I'm sorry. I just wanted…to…"

"What the hell are you snivelling about now? Shut up and get out! I'm working!"

Shuichi, dejected, slowly closed the door behind him as he began to tear up. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I love you," he said quietly and, thrusting his new lyrics into his shorts pocket, he left the apartment he and his so-called 'lover' shared.

Arriving earlier than usual to studio eight was a rare occurrence for Shuichi. Hiro noticed the alarm bells instantly, as the only other time Shuichi had been early was when Yuki and he very nearly broke up after a major argument. That and the fact that Shuichi's eyes were blood-shot and his overall appearance left much to be desired led Hiro to lean his guitar on a chair and pad over to his friend.

Hiro stood beside Shuichi for a good few moments, watching his every move. Shuichi, being completely oblivious to this, quietly drew out a seat and sat delicately down, as if he might shatter if he moved with too much enthusiasm and energy.

Now, Hiro, after many years of being constantly there for Shuichi, through thick and thin, knew that a quiet Shuichi was a troubled Shuichi. Especially when it came to work. Shuichi poured his heart and soul into every song he sang and, although his lyrics sometimes had to be re-worked, overall he was an outstanding performer.

So for Shuichi to have such lack of enthusiasm at his music, it was obvious he and Yuki were on bad terms.

Shuichi suddenly seemed to realise where he was, as he dredged out the crumbled pieces of paper from his pockets. He placed them on the table and lovingly smoothed them over. Hiro watched all this intently and reached over to inspect them.

**Rather that you speak no more**

**lest your words do naught but hurt,**

**and let your silence do the talking**

**for I love it all the more.**

Your voice is harsh; your tone is curt,

although your words hold no ill meaning.

Your murmurs vague, your whispers hoarse,

though in your touch I sense warm feeling.

**So stay those vocals cold,**

**and hold me close till the pale morning**

**With each syllable more love is lost**

**It's best to leave your reasoning**

**In the silence between words,**

**our perfect silent little world,**

**you will hold my hand and smile,**

**and I'll drink in your gentleness**

**In the silence between words.**

When all your questions have grown old,

we'll go back to our unique style

and forget these lonely lies,

our endless games 'neath autumn skies.

**Silence is all but golden for me,**

**Lest I never hear you speak again.**

**Just let the silence do the talking,**

**It's all I shall ever need.**

**For it is the silence that I love.**

**Your voice is low, your tone is harsh,**

**Yet I drink in every word you speak.**

**For you may be hard and may be curt,**

**But never once do your words hurt.**

**Each syllable defines your essence,**

**Pray that they never be stolen away.**

**For each time I hear your dulcet tone,**

**I lose myself within your words.**

**So let us live out life,**

**In the silence between words.**

**And never shall we stray apart,**

**If we have the silence between words.**

**Never shall I hear your cries,**

**As you shall never hear mine.**

**For we'll lose ourselves in silence between words.**

**And our worlds shall be closer than imaginable,**

**Thanks to the silence between words.**

**And each time I hear you cry**

**Or shout**

**Or deafen**

**Or defy**

**I'll simply smile up at you,**

**In the silence between words.**

Hiro didn't know what to do. Never before had Shuichi poured such raw emotion into his lyrics. Sure he wrote with devotion, but never had he written so passionately of his and Yuki's relationship. Now Hiro was really worried. It sounded as if Shuichi was pining after the bad-tempered novelist.

Wrapping an arm around his friend, Hiro gently pulled him closer and rested his head atop Shuichi's.

"So Yuki's not talking to you, eh?" he enquired quietly.

At hearing this, Shuichi immediately burst into a fresh set of tears and buried his head in his hands.

"Oh, Hiro!" he cried. "Yuki hates me now!"

Hiro hugged his friend tight and absentmindedly stroked his outrageous pink locks.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Shuichi wiped his eyes on his shirtsleeve and slowly nodded. "Kay. But you have to promise not to repeat anything."

Hiro nodded. "Of course."

Shuichi took a deep breath before recalling the past events that had led to Yuki's sullenness and refusal to leave his study.

"Everything was really great until a few weeks ago when Yuki had to meet his deadline. Being Yuki, he left it all to the last minute and so for two weeks straight he was locked up in his study and wouldn't talk to me no matter what. So then I thought he might be too stressed, so I bought loads of massage oil and tried to help his back because he's always complaining like an old man…' Shuichi slowly trailed off, a small smile on his lips as he recalled the steamy session that had occurred a few months before as a result of Shuichi telling his lover he wouldn't be able to pull off _that position _with his bad back.

Shuichi continued with renewed momentum. _Clearly the mere thought of Yuki makes him smile,_ Hiro thought to himself.

"So anyway, Yuki told me…well, more like shouted at me…that I'd just hurt his back even more. So I tried to apologise but he threw me out and made me sleep on the couch." Shuichi sniffed and wiped his sleeve across his face as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks.

"S-So," he resumed, "I made him his favourite cake and coffee and…" Shuichi suddenly blushed but continued undeterred, "A-And…I…dressed up for him…"

Hiro suddenly shifted his legs. Shuichi may just be his friend but that didn't mean he was completely unaffected by such images. Hell, each one of Shuichi's fans would have a major nosebleed if they heard of this.

"It was working really well and Yuki was…" Shuichi reddened again, "…y'know…and then I was literally 10 seconds away from…"

Shuichi faltered and Hiro shifted his entire weight, trying to conceal his growing problem. He quickly 'ahemmed' and gestured for Shuichi to continue.

"So I was really close and then he threw me out of his study! And I was so embarrassed and upset…and…and…."

Upon recounting the event, Shuichi tried to stem the flow of tears with his sleeve once more when suddenly he felt Hiro's hand brush the tears away. Hiro held Shuichi close and 'shhed' him until the tears stopped.

"So what happened the next time?" Hiro asked. "Did he do that again?"

Shuichi reddened even more and looked down, suddenly very intrigued by the table legs. "Well, the next time…I couldn't…I mean…It was hard for me to…y'know…"

Hiro looked at Shuichi, very confused. "No," he replied. " Sorry, but I don't-"

"I couldn't cum!" Shuichi yelled in frustration, his eyes tightly shut and his blush quickly deepening.

Hiro lunged for the box of tissues on the table and attempted to stem his nosebleed. Shuichi noticed this and started fretting over his friend. Hiro had to force Shuichi to the far end of the chair to avoid him noticing his…problem.

Blood stemmed, Hiro looked at Shuichi and, as much as Hiro doubted the stability of his friend's relationship with Eiri Yuki, he had no doubts whatsoever about Shuichi's love for the blond-haired novelist. And as much as Hiro would love for Shuichi to stop seeing the jerk, he knew that Shuichi had never been happier since he met Yuki. So Hiro sucked it up and did what all good friend's should when their friend needs a hand: he gave advice.

"I think I know something that might help." Hiro said with a slight grin.

Shuichi looked up at Hiro with enormous violet eyes and Hiro could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"Really?" Shuichi asked. "What, Hiro? Please tell me!"

Hiro faltered under the sudden attention but continued nonetheless. "Well, there is something that I could give you that might…ease things along…"

Shuichi's smile beamed up at him. "Thanks Hiro! You're the best!" he declared before wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Hiro blushed and quickly yet gently pushed Shuichi away.

"Okay," Hiro said, "you just focus on singing for now and I'll sort it out."

Shuichi hugged his friend once more before Suguru entered and, seeing their intimate position, sighed and told them they'd best get ready for the busy day ahead as opposed to 'indulging in hormones'.

After beginning to put together some composition ideas for Bad Luck's new single, Shuichi was exhausted and was about to leave for home when Hiro had grabbed him and pulled him along to his motorbike, saying he had a solution to Shuichi's problem.

As Hiro pulled back the throttle on his motorbike as he and Shuichi sped down the road, Shuichi couldn't imagine having a better best friend. He and Hiro had been together throughout High School and their working life, and he couldn't even bear the thought of a world without Hiro. Sure, they had flirted obscenely in High School and more than once Shuichi had wondered what would've happened had they taken it further, but now he had Yuki in his life the flirting had ceased. _Perhaps, _Shuichi mused, _Hiro stopped it deliberately, knowing that Yuki wouldn't like it._ Shuichi let out a small giggle at the very thought of Yuki being jealous. He simply couldn't imagine a jealous Yuki.

The motorbike slowly ground to a halt and both passengers disembarked and, as Hiro locked up the wheels, Shuichi took a look at the small building in front.

"Hiro?" Shuichi enquired, "Why are we at the chemist?"

"It's not a chemist, Shuichi. It's a pharmacy."

Shuichi blinked. "What's the difference?"

Hiro faltered. "Good question," he said before walking in through the doors.

Shuichi followed and was startled by the buzzer that sounded for a second, informing the staff to their presence.

As the staff looked up from the counter, Shuichi was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled behind an isle of cosmetics. Looking up at Hiro, Shuichi shoved his hand off his mouth.

"Geez, Hiro! You gave me a heart attack!" he said indignantly.

"Shh!" Hiro scolded. "They'll realise it's us!"

Shuichi suddenly understood. If they were recognised as the members of Bad Luck by the staff, all Hell would break loose. Tohma would have a major problem covering up the fact that Shuichi and Hiro were in a chemist/pharmacy (as fans would immediately assume the two were ill and dying, which is not great publicity) and K would go mental, and a mental K meant a manic, gun-wielding K.

_No!_ Shuichi thought, _I cannot be discovered!_

Diving behind the next isle, Shuichi pressed his two hands together, and forced his two forefingers out, in the shape of a gun barrel. Softly humming 'James Bond', he rolled across the floor and froze dramatically, looking around for any sign of detection.

Hiro smiled at his friend's actions. _He may be 21 but he's still a little kid inside,_ he mused.

Shuichi suddenly leapt up and grabbed a hat off the rail above. Slamming it down upon his outrageous locks, he tucked his fringe behind his ears in an attempt to hide all evidence of his coloured hair. After all, not very many people had bubblegum pink hair, although some had taken to mimicking the vocalist, a thought that sent a shiver up his spine as he recalled one time when he and Yuki had disembarked an airplane only to find hundreds of cosplayers dressed as himself and his lover. And as much as Shuichi loved his Yuki, no one could ever cosplay him perfectly as the grumpy, sadistic and yet loving person he was.

Receiving two thumbs up from Hiro, Shuichi stood and walked over to him. Hiro himself had donned his own cap, tucking his long hair into the back of his jacket. He placed a box and some money in Shuichi's open hands and pushed him gently towards the counter. Looking back uncertainly, Shuichi slowly walked towards the counter and placed the two items on the side. The cashier rang up the item and changed the note, handing Shuichi back the change with an air of indifference and boredom. Shuichi, glad for the lack of interest, quickly thanked the man and walked out with Hiro in tow. Once out of harms way, Shuichi began to look at the box but Hiro snatched it away before he could get a good look. He looked up at Hiro, asking for an explanation.

"You don't need to read it. You can trust me, right? It'll help. Just take the dosage on the back before you see Yuki tonight."

Shuichi shook his head. "How will pills help?"

Hiro grinned. "You'll see."

Shuichi waved goodbye to his friend as Hiro sped off down the road. It was getting late now and the streetlamps were already illuminating the way. Taking the box out of his shorts pocket, he read the dosage on the back before proceeding to dry-swallow 2 pills. Shuichi stood for a moment, wondering how long it would be before everything would be miraculously better. After two minutes, Shuichi looked around. Everything was still drab and dreary. The pills had done nothing!

Shuichi began to doubt Hiro's intentions. _Perhaps he was just having a laugh,_ he thought as tears began to work their way to the surface. Shuichi stubbornly wiped them away, determined to be strong and talk to Yuki tonight no matter what.

Pocketing the box, Shuichi made his way to his and Yuki's apartment, opting to take the stairs at a leisurely pace. This in itself was rare, as Shuichi would usually take them three at a time in his hast to embrace his lover after a hard day at work.

Suddenly, as he neared the top of the flight of stairs, Shuichi collapsed in a heap. Groaning, he clutched his stomach and leant his head against the wall. Then he started to panic. _What the Hell?! Oh my gosh! What if it's the pills?! I'm going to die and Yuki will never know how much I love him!_

Shuichi pulled himself up via the banister to the side of him and suddenly felt the weirdest sensation ever. It felt like…like someone was…touching him…

Shuichi looked down and his eyes resembled saucers as he noticed a bulge in his shorts._ Oh my gosh! What am I going to do?! _

Yanking the key out of his pocket, Shuichi opened the door with such force that he went careering into the sofa inside. Shuichi lay still for a moment before the bulge in his shorts reminded him of the problem at hand. Shuichi began to get up in an attempt to reach the bathroom to relive himself of the issue when Yuki's blond hair caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

Turning, Shuichi saw Yuki's piercing golden eyes staring at him over a beer that was raised to his lips. He took a swig and then placed the can on the counter, asking in a slicing tone 'What the Hell is the matter with you?"

Shuichi mentally kicked himself for not running straight to the bathroom earlier._ Trust Yuki to be out of his study on the one day I want him to be in it! _

Shuichi began to tear up and, pushing past his lover, he ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Yuki took a few seconds to analyse the situation and took another swig from the can of beer as he padded over to the bathroom door. Knocking thrice, he asked with slight concern, 'Shuichi, are you alright in there?"

Muffled sobs came from within and Yuki mentally slapped himself. He'd been ignoring the pink-haired brat for over a month now due to a looming deadline and this was the repercussion of his actions.

"Shu," he tried, using the nickname reserved strictly for him only. "Come out," he said softly.

Shuichi's sobbed subsided and he gradually began to reply. "N-No…Yuki hates me…and now I've gone and messed it up by being a stupid brat!"

Yuki sighed. "If you don't come out, I'm coming in," he stated, trying the handle.

"Alright!" Shuichi yelled from within. "I'm coming out!"

The lock slowly clicked and Yuki wrenched the door open to see a tear-stained and exhausted Shuichi.

"You look like crap," the novelist stating before wincing at his lack of tact. But then he realised that Shuichi had been inside for more than 5 minutes without trying to attach himself to his lover, an action that was unheard of.

_Something must be seriously wrong._

Shuichi kept shifting from one foot to the other, as if he had an itch wanting to be scratched. Yuki clasped his hands around Shuichi's arms and steered him towards the sofa.

Upon sitting down, Yuki wrapped an arm loosely around his smaller lover and Shuichi winced.

"Yuki, it hurts."

Yuki's heart stopped for a moment. What if that bastard from ASK had done something to his lover again? He'd kill him this time for sure!

Yuki held Shuichi closer. "What hurts, Shu?"

Shuichi blushed and shook his head.

"Was it that bitch from ASK?" Yuki asked, his voice laced with anger.

Shuichi shook his head again.

Yuki was really confused now. Had he really neglected his lover so much that he wouldn't talk to him?

Shuichi suddenly shifted so he was cradled in the crook of Yuki's chest and Yuki gently attempted to lift him onto his lap.

Shuichi struggled and Yuki had to grip him tightly so as to not drop him on the hard floor below.

"Shuichi!" Yuki scolded. "Tell me what's wrong right now or I'll call Ryuichi and tell him you broke the mug he gave you!"

Shuichi looked up in alarm and whispered, "you wouldn't…" uncertainly.

Yuki's piercing look said otherwise. Shuichi sighed.

"Hiro gave me something weird and now…" he blushed, "…now…I have a…a little problem…" he said as he shifted uneasily in the older man's lap.

Yuki scanned over his lover's body for a sign of this 'problem' and frowned when he found it. Shuichi shrank under his glance.

"What did you tell Hiro?" Yuki enquired.

"N-Nothing really. Just everyday stuff, you know," he said with nervous laughter.

Yuki wasn't fooled. Shuichi looked down.

"About…how we haven't been getting along too well and…about…how last time when we…I couldn't…" he whispered.

Yuki sighed. All this over a stupid little problem like that! He leaned down to his lover's neck and softly began to trace it with little nips and sucks here and there. Shuichi closed his eyes and moaned wantonly and bucked his hips. Wrapping one arm around Shuichi's lithe body, Yuki slowly moved its pair down to Shuichi's lap and carefully undid the buttons encasing the 'problem'.

Shuichi threw his head back in ecstasy as Yuki reached his desired destination and began to help Shuichi solve his problem.

After a few moments, Shuichi yelled his lover's name in climax and clung onto him like his life depended on it, panting with fatigue.

"Better Shu?" he heard Yuki ask.

Shuichi leaned up and whispered in Yuki's ear, "Yeah, but now we need to fix your problem."

Yuki smirked against his lover's neck. "I guess we do."

Three weeks later, Shuichi was getting pumped, ready to sing his new song for his adoring fans. Things with Yuki had been great after they mutually agreed to spend at least an hour each day together away from the stress of work. Yuki had even agreed to come to Shuichi's concert, so, naturally, Shuichi was extra hyped up about his performance. He peeked his head out of the side curtain and scanned the crowd for the blond-haired novelist. Spotting him standing in the far back corner, Shuichi squealed with delight and ran to the side of the stage, ready to perform and sing his heart out.

After a few sound checks, it was finally time. As the band walked on they were met with deafening applause and Shuichi wasted no time in heading for the mic.

"Hey everyone, how ya' doing?" he yelled and laughed in delight as they all screamed their response. "You having a good time tonight?" The response was electrifying.

"Alright, here's Bad Luck performing for the very first time our new single, **Spaces Between Words**!"

The crowd screamed in delight as the lights went down low, ready for the guitar's slow intro.

Shuichi began to sing and each person in the crowd was mesmerised, none more so however than a certain bad-tempered romance novelist. He watched Shuichi's body move with such devotion as he put his entire being into singing each word perfectly with such passion. Yuki rested his head against the wall behind and smiled. Letting the music flow over him, he said with gentle caress and love,

"Still got zero talent."

A.N. So, what do you think? I wrote it after a completely random thought popped into my head, 'what would happen if Hiro gave Shuichi viagra?' And so, tada, this is the final outcome. And by the way, the poem/lyrics are copyright of me. Please review! I have a few new ideas for YukixShuichi fiction, including Ryuichi's mug, strawberry pockey and other such random things.


End file.
